Fostering Rachel Berry
by welshgleek
Summary: This is a fic about Rachel being fostered by the Puckermans, there will be pezberry friendship and puckleberry relationship, there will be drugs, language and smut dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic so I hope you like it, let me know what you think guys...**

Rachel POV

"Rachel get your ass down here now!" my mom shouted up the stairs.

"Yes mom," I say when I get to the bottom step.

"You have a customer," she says.

"How much more do I have to do this today mom?" I ask, I don't usually it's just I'm kinda tired today.

"You have three more after him and then you're done for the day," she replies. My eyes widen but I realise that I just have to get on with it.

"Ok," I say and walk in and deal with my customer.

Once I had finished having sex with him he gives me my earnings and leaves the house.

"Here you go mom," I say and hand her the $100 that he gave me. Personally I think that I earned more than that, he smelt disgusting and was fat and old, I am pretty sure that no one on this earth finds him remotely attractive.

"Good girl wasn't that bad was it?" she asks me.

I know better than to complain so I reply, "No mom, I'll be in my room preparing myself for the next customer," I say and start up the stairs.

I get half way up when there is a loud bang and the door crashes open. I whip around and see police dressed in their raid gear shouting about having a warrant to search the premises and looking for drugs and so on. A police officer cuffs my mom and I say, "Mom you promised this would never happen, what's going to happen to me now?"

A police woman comes up to me and says, "Rachel isn't it?"

"Yes," I reply short and sweet.

"We have found enough drugs here to jail her for life and we have reason to believe that your mom has been making you sell yourself to help her get her supply," the cop says to me.

"And who told you that exactly?" I ask her.

"You may want to think back to earlier today, when you had a customer and then he refused to go through with any sexual act with you," she says and then continues, "He was a cop Rachel, an undercover one and he has helped save you from this life."

"Well maybe I didn't want saving and what makes you think I would testify against my own mom anyway?" I ask her with attitude clear in my voice.

"We don't need you to, for her to get convicted. Now I am going to take you to the local residential care home ready for you to be fostered ok?" she explains to me.

"I don't want to be fostered by some desperate money grabbing families. That's all those foster families are and they don't even care about that child. At least my mom looked after me," I say trying to convince myself let alone the cop.

"Come on pack your stuff up and we can go," she says to me.

"Fine," I finally agree.

Pucks POV

"Noah, Rebecca sit down please," my mom says to us.

"What is it mom?" I ask her concerned; she never sits us down like this unless she has something important to tell us.

"I have decided that it is time for me to change people's lives for the better," she says to us and my sister and I have identical confused expressions on our faces.

"What the fuck are you on about woman?" I crudely ask.

"Noah! Language! And I am on about that if I can change you into the mostly well behaved boy that you are today then I am able to help any troubled child to make themselves into good people. I am going to do this by fostering," she explains and my eyes widen.

"You're doing what?" I ask even though I clearly heard her.

"I am going to foster, they will be between Rebecca's age and you're age so don't worry you'll be fine with them," she answers me and the whole time Rebecca is quiet.

Then she pipes up, "Cool I'm going to have a new brother or sister."

All I can think is great there is going to be a new troublemaker to give my mom hell, it's one thing when you're their flesh and blood but it's another when they are some random person.

I get up from my seat and walk out of the room.

**I hope you liked it should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is all about relocation for Rachel and Puck trying to talk his mother out of fostering, I hope you all like it. By the way I'm not sure how the whole fostering thing works, so please pretend that this is how it goes ok. **

Rachel POV

"Rachel," a voice says through the locked bedroom door.

"What?" I snap.

"There's a family down stairs that wants to meet you, come down stairs," the care worker Sophia tells me.

"Fine, but only because it should be better than living in this hell hole," I say as I open the door.

I walk downstairs and go to the office to meet the family.

"Hello Rachel I'm Jackie," a woman about thirty greets me. The woman looks me up and down, studying my outfit. I am wearing a pair of extremely short, shorts and my Rihanna top from when I went to watch her in concert last year, my hair is in long flowing waves and my makeup is natural apart from the bright red lipstick. I am also wearing a pair of red converses to match the red on my shirt and lips.

"Hi," I say, keeping it short and sweet yet again. I don't like people intruding in my life so I keep it hostile until I get to know them better.

"So, how about you try it there for a few days and see if you like it, I know that you can't wait to get out of here," Sophia suggests.

"Sure," I say with a hint of attitude in my tone.

"Great, so pack your bags and we'll fill out these forms," Jackie says.

An hour later Jackie is showing me to my room.

"Thanks, but you can leave me alone now," I say with attitude, I don't partically like this woman an I am only doing it to keep myself from killing one of those screaming kids.

I unpack and then I get a text from my best friend Brooke.

**Brooke:** hey B, fancy coming out on the lash tonight?

**Me:** Sure I'll be there in 5.

I run down stairs and call over my shoulder, "Off out to meet a friend, don't wait up!"

I get in my car and I drive over to Brookes.

"Hey Brooke," I say to her.

"Hey, I heard about you being taken into care," she says with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, well I'll be home soon, I'm not going to testify and I refuse to make a statement so without me they can't convict my mom of anything," I say trying yet again to convince myself that my mom isn't going to prison.

"Ok," she easily agrees and if she isn't convinced she's not letting on.

"Well let's get trashed," I say.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I stroll in at eleven thirty absolutely pissed and high as a kite.

"Where have you been?" Jackie asks me sounding angry.

"I told you, I was going to a friend's house," I slur out.

"You're absolutely pissed and have you been doing drugs as well? Your pupils are huge," she asks me.

"Yes I'm high, if you're going to be fostering me, this is what you need to get used to hun, this is a regular thing for me and if you think I'm giving that up you're sorely mistaken," I say my temper rising.

"Then you're going to have to go back to that kid's home then aren't you?" she says to me, thinking this will scare me into saying I'll never do it again and so on.

"Sure it's gotta be better than living with an old bag like you who is using me for money," I say and go upstairs and grab all my bags that I hardly unpacked and went back downstairs.

"Take me back then," I say my words still slurred.

"Fine!" Jackie snaps and grabs her car keys.

When we arrive at the care home she doesn't bother helping me with my bags she just bangs on the door and shouts until Sophia answers and says, "What is the matter that can't wait until the morning?"

"Rachel, has just come home high and drunk and I have now come to return her back to this place, you didn't tell me she had behavioural problems, I want a nice quiet child," Jackie says.

"From experience I know that you don't usually get quiet foster children to be honest, they all crave love and attention and will do just about anything to get it, their good kids but need a mother's love. Rachel was testing you to see if you would cope with the highs and lows of fostering her and at the moment I suspect that she is feeling down, she has just been taken away from her mom and then at the first sign of trouble you return her like a bad product, well I'm glad that you brought her back because it shows that you are incapable of coping with children like Rachel," Sophia rants and then says in a kind voice to me, "Come on Rach, let's get you sorted out. I don't want to be seeing you again anytime soon Jackie. Good night."

Jackie turns on her heel and storms back to her car then Sophia helps me get all my stuff in and then puts me to bed.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Puck's POV

"Why do you want to start fostering mom?" I ask her.

"Because I want to change other kid's lives for the better. Look at you for example you went to Juvie last year and got someone knocked up and now you have turned your life around with my help, I want to do the same for other troubled children," she replies.

"So it's not because we are not enough for you anymore?" I ask her.

"Of course not, you may gain a new friend as well as another brother or sister," she says with a smile on her face.

"You really want this don't you?" I ask her.

"Yes, Noah, yes I do," she answers.

"Then go for it," I encourage her.

**I hope that this was ok, the fostering of Rachel was a bit rushed I know but I wanted to show what a difference that Maria Puckerman is going to make to Rachel's life. As I said earlier I am not sure how the foster system works, so please don't criticise me for that. Let me know what you all thought, the reviews and alerts light up my world :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the positive responses that you have all given me it is much appreciated. This is the chapter that will have Rachel fostered by the Puckerman's- enjoy!**

Rachel POV

I wake up with a pounding head ache, maybe one day I'll learn that getting drunk and high always leave me with consequences.

I walk down stairs and grab two aspirin out of the cupboard and get a glass of water and take them. I put the remaining water down the sink and close my eyes.

"Hey," Sophia says and I turn around to face her.

"Hey," I reply.

"So rough night last night huh?" she says with as small smile on her face.

"Wait you're not going to flip out or ground me or do fuck all?" I ask confused, I know my mom never punished me but Sophia punishes the kids around here just for bickering if they do her head in.

"No, you got kicked out of your placement; I think that's punishment enough. Anyway there's a new family coming here today with great potential and has seen all of our candidates and wants to meet you," she says to me.

"Oh yeah, and then I'll go and fuck it up again. What makes you think that she will be able to handle me, Jackie could even handle me for a night let alone the rest of my childhood and yet someone else wants to meet me," I say confused as to why this person would even be interested.

"Trust me she's different than most," Sophia tells me.

"Oh yeah? How?" I question her.

"The fact that she has a teenage son, who fathered a child, then gave that child up for adoption and then went off the rails and got sent to Juvie, and now she has got him back on the right road shows that she is a perfectly capable miracle worker who could do wonders for you," she explains and makes me have a new found respect for this new candidate already.

"Ok, I'll meet her," I agree and go upstairs to get ready.

xxxxxGleexxxx

"Rachel, the Puckerman's are here," Sophia shouts up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shout as I make my way out of my bedroom, I am wearing a pair of high wasted shorts and a black and white polka dot strapless top with a big black bow on the front from Gilly Hicks, with natural make up, loose curls and black converses.

I get to the office and see three people I don't recognise sitting down, there is a seat next to Sophia for me, this already looks better than when I met Jackie.

"Hey I'm Rachel," I greet them and Sophia looks as though she is about to have a heart attack because I was polite.

"Hello Rachel, my name is Maria Puckerman and these are my children Noah and Rebecca," she introduces herself and her family.

"Yeah, my given name is Noah but you can call me Puck," Puck tells me.

"Ok, Puck sounds like a badass name, I like you three already," I say to them.

"I'm glad you do Rachel," Maria says to me and I smile.

"So, Maria why don't you explain a bit about yourself," Sophia says to her.

"Ok, so I work as a nurse at the local hospital, I am a single mother, I like music and shopping and I am Jewish," she says keeping it short and simple.

"Hmm, well I am Jewish, I like music and shopping, I like to party, I have already been kicked out of one foster family for drinking and getting high and I am hoping that one day I will do something with my crappy life and prove everyone that ever doubted me wrong," I say to her, wondering if the drink and drugs bit will put her off, this is the test, I have laid all of my likes on the table and now I need to see if she'll back off.

"Ok, we'll have to work on the drink and the drugs, but I am not going to back off because of it, I have put up with Noah's antics and got him back on track and I am prepared to do it with you," Maria says to me.

"Really? No one usually gives a shit, I like you even more now," I say to her with a smile on my face.

"Great, Rachel how would you feel about going with Maria today to try things out?" Sophia asks me.

"Yes, I really do want to go with the Puckerman's not because I want to get out of this dumping ground but because I actually like them," I say.

"Ok, we'll sort out the forms and Noah will you be so kind as to help Rachel with her luggage," Sophia asks.

"Sure," he replies.

"I'll show you my room," I say and I get up and he follows me.

"So, I don't mean to be rude but how come you ended up in this place," Puck asks me.

"That's something I'm not ready to talk about yet Puck, give me time I haven't even admitted it to myself yet," I say to him.

"That's cool, so you like music?" he asks me.

"Yeah, love it in fact," I admit.

"Sing something then?" he asks me.

"Ok, I haven't sung in front of an audience since my dad died," I say, that's all he was getting out of me about my past.

**We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Well!  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves  
Here's to us**

**Here's to us  
Oh here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
Here's to us**

When I have finished Puck is staring at me with his mouth hung open.

"That was the best thing I have ever heard," he praises me.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile on my face and then we head downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Maria asks me.

"Yup," I reply popping the 'p'.

"See you soon Rach, and don't drive Maria mad," Sophia practically begs me.

"I won't, like I said I like her I'm not that bad if I like people," I say with a smirk on my face.

"So you don't like me then do you?" she asks me looking hurt.

"Yeah, I like you; you're just too easy to wind up. I'll see you soon for a visit ok Soph?" I say to her and then get into Maria's car.

**I hope you all liked this, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't thank you all enough for adding this story to your alerts and favourites and reviewing it makes me so happy. I am glad you liked the last chapter so now; we are going to see the Puckleberry relationship begin to develop.**

"So this is your room Rachel," Maria says to me.

"Thank you. Would you mind asking Puck if he'll take me to my friends house so that I can pick up my car?" I ask her.

"Sure and then he could help you unpack if that's what you want?" she easily agrees.

"Ok," I reply and follow Maria back downstairs.

"Noah will you take Rachel to her friends so that she can pick up her car please," she asks him.

"Sure, do you wanna go now?" He asks me.

"Yup," I reply popping the 'p'.

"Well let's go then," he says with a smirk and then we head to the car.

There are a few minutes of silence and Puck is the first to break it.

"So you have a boyfriend?" he asks me.

"Nope," I reply, "You have a girlfriend?" I ask this because I know he had a kid and even though the baby was adopted they may still be together.

"Nah, prefer hook ups if I'm honest with you," he confesses.

"Something we have in common then," I reveal.

"Really? I don't know why you seem the type to want a boyfriend," he says with a smirk on his face again.

"Nope, I prefer not having to push boys away at parties, I am a horny drunk so I don't really like saying no," I say, leaving out the part where I used to sleep with older men for money.

"I'm a horny drunk too, something else we have in common. I have an idea let's play twenty questions since we're going to be in the car a while since we are driving to Columbus," he suggests.

"Ok you ask first," I tell him.

"How old were you when you first had sex?" he asks knowing that I would answer and not give a shit.

"14, how old were you?" I ask him.

"15," he replies.

"What's the most important thing in your life?" I ask him.

"My mom and my little sister," he replies, I guess he didn't say his kid because she's not exactly in his life," What about you?"

"Nothing anymore, I feel empty," I reply realising that for the first time.

"Wow, shit must have gone down for you to feel like that," he says without thinking.

"Let's just carry on with the game," I say changing the subject.

"What's your biggest regret?" he asks me.

"Letting my mom get away with what she did for so long. What about you?" I say without revealing too much, he knows shit happened between me and my mom so that's all he has to know.

"Letting Quinn get her way and give our baby up for adoption," he replies bitterly.

"Oh, right next question. What's your biggest turn on?" I ask him lightening the mood.

"Hmm, I love girls older and teenagers it doesn't bother me. I love it when they wear read underwear that shit is hot and I like them tugging on the 'hawk," he replies, "What's yours?"

"I love being on top that is like the best, I also love it when boys kiss my neck," I reply.

"Have you ever done anything with the opposite sex, from kissing to all the way?" he asks me, and I realise how sexual this is getting, oh well.

"Yes, I have had sex with my best friend Brooke, we were drunk and it's not a regret but I most definitely wouldn't do it sober," I say to him, "I am 100% straight, I was just curious."

"That is fucking hot. And no I haven't done anything with another male, I am a 100% vagina worshipper," he says and I notice his eyes are going darker with arousal.

"We're going to a rest stop for a moment," he notifies me.

"Ok," I reply.

As soon as he pulls up he pounces on me, he claims my lips as his and we begin a very steamy make out session. I am soon straddling his lap and grinding down on him.

"Fuck," I moan as I feel his raging hard on.

"All for you, baby," he tells me huskily.

His hands are palming my tits and the sensations are amazing, and just make me grind down onto him harder and faster.

Soon his hands are making quick work of the buttons on my high wasted shorts and he pulls them down and then I un-do his jeans and he lifts his hips to allow me to pull his pants down.

I look down and then moan out, "Fuck you're so big!"

"I bet you can't wait to have my big cock inside that sopping pussy of yours can you?" he asks me.

"No, fuck me Puck now," I demand.

He puts a condom on and then he positions my hips so I am hovering over his hard cock and then I sink down hard and fast on to it.

It's not long until I am riding him hard and fast like there is no tomorrow.

"I'm so close Puck!" I practically scream out.

"Fuck," he growls and reaches in between our bodies and begins to rub my clit with vigour.

"Puck, Puck, Puck!" I chant as I come hard and fast around his cock and he spills his seed into the condom.

"Fuck Rach!" he moans out.

When we have come down off our highs, I just climb off him and sort m self out. While I am doing this he is watching me.

"Well, aren't you going to get yourself back dressed then?" I ask him and it springs him into action.

When he is sorted we finish our trip to Columbus in silence and then I just thank him before collecting my car and drive off.

**Ok so I hope you like where this is going. R&R.**


End file.
